


Memories of the Future.

by oceanbuffoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Armin Arlert, Child Eren Yeager, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Manga & Anime, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Titan Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanbuffoon/pseuds/oceanbuffoon
Summary: On today's date, a woman is tired of her routine, and the only way to spend it is to watch anime. Her favorite? Attack on Titan. All anime and manga.One night she wishes with all her heart she could prevent everyone from suffering.The thing was, that she only hoped for it, IT'S NOT LIKE SHE LITERALLY WANTED TO LIVE IN AN ISLAND INFESTED OF TITANS!What will she do? Will she really change the course of story? Or will she just try to survive in this cruel world?
Relationships: Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz/Grisha Yeager, Eren Yeager & Grisha Yeager, Grisha Yeager & Zeke, Grisha Yeager/Original Character(s), Keith Shadis/Carla Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 55





	1. ' Oh God no, please not here! '

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic? Hell yes.  
> This surged from a dumb conversation with a friend. Grisha is too unrrated, and all his family needs therapy. Good thing our dear character is there to help!
> 
> From a side of the story, everything will change, from the other, it'll stay the same.

_‘Every part of this is exactly how i saw in my dad's memories…’ Eren confessed as he stared at his friends with a sad look on his teal eyes, that brightness that distinguished him far long gone._

_‘’_ Jesus Christ Eren is such a fucking emo!’’ A woman shouted as she pressed a button, pausing the scene in her T.V. She sighed and took her phone to check out the hour. ‘’Ugh, six-thirty am..’’ She mumbled to herself as she stood up from her bed and stretched, letting out a groan as she felt her bones popping. ‘’Time to start the day!’’ She exclaimed with fake joy, making her way to the bathroom a few feet away.

She opened the door and turned the lights on, quickly doing her necessities in the toilet and opening the faucet to wash her face. The woman grabbed a few products and rubbed her cheeks with the tips of her fingers, being careful with her long crimson nails. When she finished she yawned softly and stared at herself in the mirror. She didn’t have high confidence, but she had to admit she got the best part of the genes of her parents.

Short light brown curls with golden tips that touched the tip of her nose, soft tanned skin with a face full of sun-kissed freckles, between other beauty marks and shining round blue-greyish eyes.

She smiled at herself in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom, making her way through her big apartment to reach her fancy kitchen. There she saw her roommate, making her chuckle and pet his head. ‘’Buenos días, Bertorto.’’ She greeted her cat sweetly, receiving a few lazy meows.

Bertorto was a large tabby brown 5 year old tom-cat with laziness issues. Herself was a dog person, but the building didn’t exactly allow the big dogs she wanted, and somehow the dumb cat had won her heart one night in a dark raining alley. All thanks to those icy blue eyes that were as bright as the sun.

The cat meowed loudly, getting up from the counter and jumping down from it. He walked to her and looked up as he rubbed her uncovered legs with his fluffy mane.

The woman laughed and opened a cupboard, taking out a purple pack and opening it with a pair of scissors, then put the contents in a blue plastic bowl. ‘’Bon appetite, mi amor.’’ She winked at the happy cat, that was already devouring what was inside his plate.

From the opened cupboard she took out a box of chocolate cereal, putting it down on the counter and closing the door. Then walked to the fridge, taking out a carton of milk, orange juice and a few types of fruit.

She prepared her breakfast and sat down in her long dining table for at least 10 people, but unfortunately it was only her. She sighed and started to eat, filling her glowing apartment, thanks to the rays of sunshine that came through her large windows, with pure silence.

When she was satisfied she cleaned everything and went to the living room, pressing the orange ‘mailbox’ button from her answering machine. Yes, it was old, but it was efficient thanks to her laborious job.

_‘You have: 12 messages.’_ The machine talked, making her roll her eyes and sit down on her expensive black leather sofa.

_‘Heey! It’s me April, y’know, with the office guys were thinking of making a party!’_ She perked up at the mention of it, finally, she could get out of her insufferable routine-! _‘And um.. we don’t exactly have a place to do it so..’_ She immediately deflated _. Of course that’s why she called._ She huffed and waited for the next messages.

The other ones weren’t even worth mentioning, just cheeky selfish bastards (excluding one of the messages that was from her mother telling her about her father’s birthday party) that wanted something from her, not in a friendly way, just stuff to take away from her. All thanks to the stupid money she made for a living.

She repressed a yawn with her hand, staring outside her window and admiring the sun rising, it's beautiful orange orb contrasting with the pinks in the sky that reflectioned on the windows of many buildings.

_‘Romero, where are you? Today is the Jones case! You were supposed to be here an hour ago to discuss the final details!’_ An angry male voice yelled from the speakers, making her eyes to become even rounder and fill them with panic.

‘’MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT IT?!’’ She yelled with desperation, rushing towards her bedroom to change quickly.

With all the speed she could offer she took off her shorts and pulled up a black tube skirt, then put on some deodorant on her armpits (she had showered yesterday night) and button up white shirt. She sat on her bed and carefully put on designer black heels. She got up and practically ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth, style her wild curls and put on some make-up; nothing too luxurious, just red lipstick, eyeliner and some powder blush. 

When she finished she went back to her bedroom for her red blazer and rushed to her apartment’s door, putting everything she needed inside her dark purse and getting out after yelling goodbyes to her cat.

With all the agility she got inside the elevator, tapping her feet anxiously against the marble floor until it reached the first floor. There she rushed to a brown desk where a man was typing something on a computer.

The man noticed her and smiled warmly ‘’Good morning Alicia-!’’ With an apologetic smile she interrupted.

‘’Good morning Alfie! Listen, I’d love to talk but unfortunately I forgot I had a case today and my boss is SEETHING! Please bring my car, I’m about to combust!’’ She exaggerated, practically throwing her car keys to Alfred, who blinked with surprise.

He simply nodded and walked away.

The woman, now introduced as Alicia, sighed shakily, taking her phone out of her purse and nibbling her red lower lip as she called her boss. She gulped as she heard the man picking up the call.

‘’He-Hello mister Kirkland I-‘’ She was immediately interrupted.

‘’WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ROMERO?!’’ The voice could be heard all around the lobby, making a few people turn around and make Alicia’s face turn red.

‘’I’m so so sorry mister Kirkland! I forgot the case was for today, and yesterday I stayed late in the office so I-’’ Then again, she was interrupted.

‘’I don’t care about your private life, Romero! What I care is that one of my best lawyers isn’t here.’’ The man growled.

‘But.. it was thanks to you that I stayed so late!’ She wanted to say, but of course, she didn’t.

‘’I.. I know sir. My valet is brining my car as we speak!’’ She squeaked, walking out of the building towards a smiling Alfred that opened the door of her grey mini cooper. She mouthed a thanks to her valet and closed the door after she got in, leaving her purse on the passanger’s seat.

‘’I DON’T CARE! JUST COME QUICKLY!’’ Kirkland shouted once more before ending the call.

Alicia huffed and frowned ‘’Imbécil..’’ she blocked her phone and put it back inside her purse. Then she slammed the accelerator pedal to get to the court as fast as possible.

When she arrived she parked her car and rushed out, practically trembling to see her boss. It’s not like she hated him, he was just a little bit too harsh. Alicia made her way to an elevator and pressed the button leveled ‘5’ to her buffet. She didn’t even greeted the people passing by, she just wanted to arrive to the meeting room as soon as possible.

Finally she got to the glass walled meeting room, where a couple of people were sitting with all types of documents laid upon the crystal table.

She took a deep breath and walked in.

A short blonde man with.. impressive eyebrows frowned upon her arrival, getting up from his chair and glaring at Alicia as he walked towards her.

‘’Where were you, Romero?! We practically did everything without you!’’ He snarled, making the woman to gulp lowly and smile nervously.

‘’I’m very sorry mister Kirkland! I accidentally forgot about today’s date-!’’

‘’HUH! Just sit down, we have less than an hour.’’ He huffed and turned around to go back to his seat.

Alicia sighed and sat down on an unoccupied seat, receiving a few silent glares and sympathy looks from her closest friends.

‘Today will be a LONG day on the court, isn’t it..?’ She thought with exasperation as she opened a black folder with the information of the case.

And she was totally right; after revising a last time they made their way to the jury. The whole trial took more than 8 hours, with Alicia’s clients victory. She simply shook his hand with a tired smile.

‘’Hmm.. this is the third time in this month that you came late Romero, but since you won, I’ll let it slide-‘’ She was going to thank him until he continued talking ‘’-ONLY this time.’’ He finished and walked away with a few of her comrades behind him.

Alicia rolled her eyes and grumbled ‘’Douche..’’

‘’That he is!’’

This startled the brunette, facing the person who talked with a genuine smile on her lips.

‘’Hey Allison.’’

‘’Sup! Good job today, Licia!’’ The other woman congratulated with a wink. Allison was an American-korean woman much shorter than Alicia. She had long straight hair that reached her hips and bright hazel eyes.

Alicia chuckled ‘’Thank you Als, it was a tough one not gonna lie!’’

Allison rolled her eyes and jabbed her side ‘’Nothing is too tough for our dear Romero!’’

Together they walked out of the court. They stood outside and took out a small platinum pack, it’s contents full of cigarettes. Both took one and lit them up.

The taller brunette inhaled as she closed her eyes, feeling the smoke filling her lungs and quickly exhaling, much calmer after leaving the large building.

‘’So! What are you doing this weekend?’’ Her friend asked with curiosity as she rested her back against the polished wall.

Alicia thought for a moment and shrugged with an uninterested tone she said ‘’Nothing to be honest. Probably get drunk in my bed while eating junk food and watch anime.’’

Her friend perked up at the mention of anime. ‘’Oh! Did you watch the fourth season of Shingeki No Kyojin?!’’ Her eyes looked even brighter.

She simply nodded ‘’Yup! And gotta say.. Grisha has the holy grail of genes.’’ She snorted, getting elbowed by Allison.

‘’Eww no! He’s a bastard! Remember what he did to Zeke?!’’ She exclaimed with exaggerated horror.

‘’I don’t blame him to be honest.’’ She took a drag from her cigarette. ‘’I mean, I would never do something like that, but still I get his intentions. And he’s not that bad! When he was younger he looked adorable. Maybe a haircut would help him out, y’know? I’ve seen a few edits from Instagram and he looks gorgeous.’’

Allison made a disgusted noise and frowned ‘’Hell nah! His boys obviously got the hotness from their mammas!’’

She raised a brow ‘’…Says the anime only.’’

‘’OH COME ON! You know I hate to read! And also have terrible imagination, I can’t hear their voices if I read! And don’t forget the epic soundtrack that our lord and savior Hiroyuki Sawano makes.’’ She pouted and took drag from her cigarette.

‘’Uh-huh.. but still, there’s a lot you’re missing.’’ She shrugged and quickly finished her own cigarette in blissful silence.

When they were done they walked together to where they parked their cars.

‘’Hey Licia?’’ Allison started to say as she opened her red Honda’s door.

Alicia hummed to make her continue while she searched for her car keys.

‘’If you get bored on the weekend, call me, aight? I was planning on going to visit my parents on the countryside, and I would love you to go.’’ She offered her a smile.

‘’Sure, I’ll think about it.’’ She got close to her and kissed her cheek, making the other woman blush. ‘’Bye-bye!’’ She waved and got inside her own car, quickly driving back to her apartment.

In less than ten minutes she went back home, getting out of her car with a heavy sigh. She just couldn’t wait to take off her heels and get under her comfy covers.

The valet from earlier saw her walk in and smiled, walking to her and being handed the car keys. ‘’Hello miss Alicia, how was the trial?’’

‘’Exhausting..’’ She whined, carefully massaging her eyelids.

Alfred simply nodded with a low chuckle ‘’Well then, better rest!’’

Alicia nodded back and smiled softly, waving goodbye at the kind man and making her way to the elevator.

Finally she arrived to her apartment, opening the door and basically kicking away her heels. ‘’BERTORTO, ¡MAMÁ VOLVIÓ!’’ She yelled, hearing the tippy taps from her beloved feline that came to welcome her home.

She crouched and picked him up ‘’Hi baby, did you miss me?’’ She coos, kissing her cat’s forehead. ‘’Now, what if you and I call for some delivery and sleep until the whole weekend passes?’’ As if he understood her he meowed and purred, getting comfortable in her arms. Alicia laughed and took her phone out of her purse to call a fast food place.

Hours later, Alicia was on her bed, eating a pizza slice with extra cheese and in her other hand a glass of fine wine. She was on her underwear, with only a red dressing gown and a band on her head to keep her curls away from her face.

She looked down at Bertorto, who was happily munching on some salami. ‘’This is life, isn’t it baby?’’ She asked with a relaxed sigh, getting even comfier on her bed.

She kept watching her current program, which was the continuation of earlier's Attack on Titan episode. She couldn’t help it but to stare at how Eren’s expression was so empty of emotion, the young boy that swore to the skies above years ago about ending the titan race, was far long gone. Like an empty shell.

Alicia sighed with sadness ‘’Oh Eren.. if only I could go back on time and help you.. just to make you happy and evade this whole thing. You and your family deserved so much better..’’ She looked outside her window, staring at the darkening sky. ‘’It seems it’ll rain..’’ She mumbled to herself as she turned off her TV and put the cork back on the wine bottle that was on her nightstand. She looked up at the ceiling, even though it was almost impossible thanks that the lights were off. ‘’I just wish I could go back on time and not let any of this happen…’’ She whispered, feeling from her whole heart that she actually meant those words.

Alicia closed her eyes and with the wine’s help, she quickly accepted Morpheus’ embrace.

‘’Oh dearie.. do you think she’s okay?’’ A woman whispered with a worried tone.

Alicia simply ignored it, thinking it was part of her dream.

‘’I don’t know darling.. she’s been sleeping for a few long hours now. Where do you think she came from? I’ve never seen her..’’ The gruff voice of a man said.

‘’Now that you mention it.. yes. Her skin is so soft and her hair so clean, must be from Wall Sina. But that’s so far away!’’ The same woman talked.

Alicia frowned a little bit but then relaxed. An Attack on Titan dream? Well it wasn’t weird, she has been watching the anime for a whole day.

‘’Hmm, she might have been robbed! I mean, she was bleeding a little before I brought her here. She is also wearing her undergarments!’’

Okay now that was a little concerning. Very slowly she opened her eyes, realizing she was facing a ceiling.. not her apartment’s ceiling, but one made of wood. She blinked a few times.

‘’Wh..What..?’’ She whispered, mostly to herself.

‘’Oh! darling she’s awake! Please bring her a glass of water, my love.’’ The woman spoke, receiving a grunt of confirmation of her, probably, husband.

Alicia frowned and slowly turned her head to the right, meeting the face of an elderly woman, probably on her 40’s. Her skin was almost pale while her eyes were a bright sky blue. Her dark brown hair was tied in a messy bun, keeping the front locks far away from her face with a yellowed bandana.

But that wasn’t what confused Alicia the most, but her outfit. The woman was dressed like in the middle ages; a long sleeved soft red dress with a brown corset, a type of brown poncho resting on her shoulders.

Alicia blinked once more, watching her surroundings.. yep, this was NOT her apartment!

With panic building inside of her she quickly sat on the bed, scaring the woman a little.

‘’Oh dearie, please be careful! You’re a little bit injured, and also woke up you could get dizzy.’’ She slightly scolded with a warm expression.

Alicia stared at the woman and gulped ‘’Who are you?! Where am i?!’’

The brunette woman gasped softly ‘’Oh no.. Elias, darling, come quick!’’

The man she heard before came running with a worried expression. And just like the woman he looked to be in his 40’s, he had a tanned complexion just like Alicia and had a light brown undercut, while his hazel eyes shone with worry. He was also wearing the strange middle age clothes.

‘’Is everything okay?!’’ He exclaimed, approaching Alicia, who cowered and moved back, feeling her almost bare back touching the cold rock walls, sending shivers down her spine. ‘’Adele?’’ He looked at his wife with a questioning gaze.

The elderly woman, now introduced by her husband, gulped and stared at their guest with sadness ‘’She seems to not remember where she is..’’

Elias' eyes widened in shock, staring back at Alicia ‘’You.. don’t-?’’ The young woman shook her head as she gripped at the covers. ‘’I see…’’ He frowned. ‘’You know who you are, don’t you? You remember that?’’ He asked with all the softness he could muster.

The brunette stared at him with distrust.

At seeing this, Adele spoke up ‘’Come on darling, how can we help you if you don’t tell us?’’

She let out a shaky breath and introduced herself ‘’I’m.. I’m Alicia Romero…’’

The couple looked at each other with confusion in their eyes.

‘’What an exotic name! Are you perhaps from Wall Sina?’’ Adele asked with a smile.

_‘….Wall WHAT?’_ Her eyes widened and was silent for a long minute, but then shook her head. ‘’Li-Like.. from Attack on Titan?’’

The elderly couple frowned and once more looked at each other.

‘’Titan what? There’s no titans here sweetheart. They’re from the other side of Wall Maria!’’

The young woman chuckled nervously ‘’Ma’am.. that’s from an anime, please, I’m actually quite scared. If you will pass me a phone or something? I can call a friend to-‘’

Elias held a hand for permission to talk ‘’I.. I’m sorry, but what’s a phone?’’

Once more, she chuckled, staring deep into their eyes to see if they were joking… _they were not._

Quickly, and almost falling on the floor, she rushed away from the bed to the nearest window. She then opened it and her eyes almost fell from her skull, while her heart beat as fast a race motor’s car.

A wall.

A 50 meter wall.

**_Fucking Wall Maria was in front of her, and intact._ **

‘’This.. this has to be a joke.. please, no, no, NO!’’ She exclaimed with pure panic, hitting her temple with her hands.

Adele’s eyes widened and walk towards her with her hands up, to show her she wasn’t a threat. ‘’Hey, hey, it’s fine! Please calm down and don’t hurt yourself.’’

Alicia didn’t know why, but she let the stranger comfort her. Maybe because she was in actual fucking hell and needed more than comfort, maybe like 10 fucking bottles of the strongest scotch.

The room was silent except for the brunette’s agitated breath. It took at least 10 minutes for her to slightly calm down.

She took a deep shaky breath and looked up at Adele and finally asked the 10 million question ‘’Uh.. umm… excuse me but.. what year is it?’’

Elias offered her a soft smile and replied ‘’The year is 830.’’

Alicia frowned.

830? But that was even before Grisha-

…

Suddenly, she remembered.

_’’I just wish I could go back on time and not let any of this happen…’’ She whispered._

She time traveled, before even Eren existed, before even the attack titan stepped a foot upon the island.

‘’… YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME-!’’

Somewhere, in an unknown location, someone laughed.


	2. ' Routines and greetings. '

It took at least 3 hours for Alicia to come to terms with her new situation. But still a single question appeared repeatedly in her mind;

‘How?’

Yes, she had read tons of fanfictions (don’t judge her, she just wanted more Attack on Titan content), where something like this happened but, it was just that, fanfictions!

She was truly lost and didn’t know how to go back home, or if there was even a way to return. She groaned tiredly as she closed her eyes and massaged her temples from the terrible headache she was suffering of.

Her stomach dropped when she realized she had left her poor cat alone in her apartment, probably confused of where her mother went. Even if she came back, would Bertorto still be alive?

She took a deep shaky breath to prevent herself from crying her eyes out.

Adele, the kind lady that had let her stay, promised her a place to sleep after Alicia had told her she didn’t know where she was, and that’s why she panicked. She lied to them, yes, but how would you explain to someone you just came from a different universe where their entire lives are just a cruel story to entertain people? So just like dear old Grisha Jeager, she feigned amnesia. The only thing she remembered was her name, not bothering of telling her about her profession since that didn’t exist in this place.

‘’Here you go dear.’’ Adele walked back in the room, holding some folded clothes. ‘’I hope they fit, my daughter was shorter than you.’’ She carefully put down the pile beside the grieving Alicia, who silently sniffed and opened her eyes to inspect the clothes.

They were simple and maybe a little bit worn out, but pretty nonetheless.

A clean white blouse with the hole for her head big enough to show shoulders; slightly yellowed thanks to the usage of the fabric, a long blue skirt that came along with a sash to adjust it to her hips. And for last a pair of black flat shoes.

‘’Oh! If you want to fresh up, the bathroom is in the second door at the right.’’ She informed with a gentle smile.

Alicia couldn’t help it but to smile back at the woman’s kindness ‘’Thank you Adele. I really don’t know how to repay you..’’ She muttered as she carefully unfolded the clothes to finally dress up.

The elder chuckled softly and waved her off ‘’Oh please, it’s the least I could you. You need help, and thank the walls my husband found you. I don’t want to even imagine what would happen if someone else did.’’ She shook her head slowly.

The short-haired woman felt shivers down her spine, remembering certain grotesque scene of the anime, which she now lived in.

Adele then clapped, bringing her attention back to her ‘’Well then! Get changed, a warm plate of food is waiting for you downstairs.’’ She winked at her and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Alicia waited until she couldn’t hear her footsteps and sighed, looking out of the still opened window.

‘’I guess I’m part of this world now..’’ She mumbled to herself, finally putting on the blouse.

After she finished refreshing herself up she shyly walked downstairs, watching every detail of the house. It was rather spacious with not too much furniture, just enough for only a couple to live there. The kitchen and living room were combined; a wooden table with 5 chairs against a rocky wall with all the necessary elements on the right corner and four windows. On the other side there was an old couch in front of a fireplace, while close to the couch there was a medium sized piece of furniture with many books and other little things.

Adele noticed her first since her husband was reading the news paper ‘’There you are my dear, sit down! I hope you like chicken soup.’’ She pointed at one of the chairs as she put down a steaming bowl followed by a piece of fresh bread.

By hearing this, Elias folded the newspaper and left it aside, looking at Alicia with a smile ‘’C’mon, sit down we don’t bite!’’ He winked, getting elbowed in return by his frowning wife.

The young woman simply chuckled and humored him, sitting in front of the couple. She looked down at the bowl, it surely looked appetizing and it smelled incredible too. 

‘’Don’t be shy! We won’t judge if you eat fast.’’ Adele smiled, taking the seat next to Elias, who nodded in agreement.

Alicia licked her lips and quickly took the spoon, scarfing down the soup. As soon as the food touched her taste buds her eyes widened and couldn’t help but to moan in ecstasy. This could be literally the best damn soup she has ever eaten.

The couple chuckled quietly and together finished their meal in a comfortable silence. When Adele got up, Alicia quickly followed, helping her to clean the table.

The older woman shook her head ‘’There’s no need for that darling! I can clean myself.’’ But Alicia didn’t accept a no for response.

‘’Please, ma’am, you’ve done enough for me by accepting a stranger in your house, giving her a room, clothes and food. This is the least I could do to repay your kindness.’’ She said with a soft tone, giving her a pleading look. The woman’s eyebrows knitted and pursed her lips, thinking about it before letting out a defeated sigh and nodding, still not very pleased of letting a guest to clean.

Elias chuckled and put a hand over his wife’s shoulder, squeezing it softly in comfort ‘’I don’t like it either my love. But you know how the youth is; it’s impossible to change their minds!’’

‘’Damn right sir!’’ Alicia called out, hearing with a grin as how the man laughed.

Quickly and with agility she cleaned all the utensils and bowls. It was a little hard though, since she was used to her normal fresh water faucet and all the bubbles she used to splash on her cat. At the memory of her companion she sighed sadly but continued with her chore. When she finished she dried her hands up with a kitchen towel and turned around, realizing that the couple was staring at her. Feeling self-conscious she tucked a few curls behind her ear and smiled bashfully, feeling her cheeks warming up a little.

‘’Uh… umm.. is there something wrong?’’ She asked, trying to avoid their gazes.

That seemed to snap them from their staring, now looking at her with shame.

‘’Oh we- we are so sorry! We didn’t mean to stare so disrespectfully!’’ Adele apologized while doing frenetic movements with her hands.

Elias nodded and softly scratched the back of his head ‘’Yes, I apologize profusely. It’s just that..’’ He stared at his wife for a moment, who looked down at her feet in sadness. He sighed ‘’..It’s a little hard for us to see someone else using our daughter’s clothes.’’

Alicia blinked a few times, shyness quickly disappearing and now leaving pure understandment ‘’Oh I see, if you all want I can go out and find a job as fast as I can so I can return it-‘’ Before she could continue the couple shook their heads.

‘’It’s fine darling, don’t worry. Unfortunately those clothes that you are wearing, are out of the closet now after 4 long years.’’ Adele said with a sad look on her eyes.

‘’..I don’t mean to pry but.. if you don’t mind me asking, where’s your daughter?’’ She asked, watching as the couple shifted on their seats in silence. When she realized they weren’t going to reply she immediately apologized ‘’I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be rude-!’’

The man sighed shakily, as if he was containing his tears ‘’Our dear Lucille passed away.’’ At the information her breath got heavy, feeling a lump on her throat. She opened and closed her mouth to try to say anything, but what could she say? The girl was long gone dead, she couldn’t exactly comfort them. So instead she simply mumbled a ‘sorry to hear that’.

Alicia then visibly winced when she blurted out ‘’How did she die?’’

The older woman took a deep shaky breath before talking ‘’She was from the military…’’

 _‘She was a scout?’_ She was about to say when she remembered that she supposedly had amnesia and didn’t know anything about the walls.

‘’Did she uh.. lose her life in battle or..?’’

‘’No, she was from the Garrison.’’ Elias admitted, making Alicia’s eyes to widen, but quickly shook that expression off her face.

 _‘The Garrison? But.. they’re like the safest part of the military! They stay over the walls, and there hasn’t been a breach yet!’_ She thought with pure confusion, expressing that unknowingly as she frowned.

By seeing the girl’s confusion Adele quickly explained the military branches with extra detail, thing that Alicia knew already but obviously didn’t voice it. Just giving a curt nod every time the other woman asked her if she understood what she was explaining.

‘’So.. if they just stay over the wall to maintain it how did she exactly..?’’ She finally voiced her confusion.

The couple’s eyes glazed over the painful memories, making the brunette wince once more.

 _‘Ugh I feel like such an asshole! Prying over the death of their daughter when I’m just a stranger!’_ Alicia wanted to slap herself.

‘’She.. she fell down..’’ Adele said quietly.

Alicia blinked with surprise a couple of times ‘’I’m sorry… Come again?’’

‘’Our daughter tripped over and fell down the titan territory. She didn’t have her gear on so she hit the floor very quickly…’’ The man informed while intertwining his fingers.

‘’Holy shit..’’ She whispered with her eyes wide as saucers. She found it awful, but at the same time she couldn’t help it but to consider it a very stupid dead after witnessing what the scouts did to save ‘humanity’. She then quickly added ‘’I’m so sorry to hear that sir! I can’t say I understand since I don’t know if I actually had someone close to me in the military, but you have my most sincere condolences and sympathy.’’

They smiled with gratitude ‘’That’s enough sweetheart, thank you.’’ Adele said with a soft smile. Then she cleared her throat ‘’Are the clothes comfy enough though?’’

‘’Yes ma’am! Thank you very much for everything, once more.’’ Alicia bowed in the usual asian way, not realizing that for a common citizen of Shinganshina it was too respectful.

Their mouths flew open and with bashful expressions they just waved her off.

And without even realizing, Alicia had spent six months in Wall Maria.

At the second month she started to feel bad of eating the food of the kind old married couple without giving something in exchange, so she asked if they knew a place where she could work to pull her weight. So they then confessed to her they had a bar, where most of their clients were farmers that went there for a cool drink and warm meal after a long day in the fields. Alicia thought about it and asked if she could work for them, quickly adding it wasn’t necessary to be fully paid. But to her great surprise they accepted and actually paid the total amount, they needed a new waitress after all since the other one had been fired because she drank the ale before giving it to the clients.

So that was her routine for the last four months; wake up, help to prepare breakfast, work at the bar, have lunch, work a little bit more, go back home, do chores, eat dinner, sleep and wait for the other day.

That was until one day she finally got something to look forward to.

‘’Alicia! Beef soup with bread and cold ale for table number 3!’’ Elias exclaimed from a type of window without glass that separated the kitchen from where the clients ate.

Alicia nodded and put the bowl and beer on her metal tray. Before taking it to the table she tucked her curls behind her ear as she adjusted the dark band that helped to control her unruly hair, and obviously to dry the sweat.

A few male costumers stared at her with love-struck expressions.

‘’My walls.. that waitress is so beautiful..’’ A young man mumbled to his comrades with a dumb smile on his face. His comrades agreed and let out a sigh collectively.

‘’I heard she appeared out of nowhere, like an angel!’’ Another man said, receiving awed exclamations of some people.

‘’I heard she is a Sina girl, but ran away with her lover ‘cus her daddy didn’t want ‘im!’’ Other man said, glancing at Alicia, who was smiling at a little family and offering the youngest child a napkin.

‘’She’s so wonderful.. her smile, her skin, those eyes and curls.. a true angel.’’ A boy rested his head on his hands as he watched her.

‘’I wonder if she’s being courted? My mama sure would be pleased if I brought such beauty home!’’ Another boy laughed, elbowing his fellow friends.

Alicia obviously heard all the compliments, but never acknowledged them, they weren’t hurtful after all and she understood that her sudden appearance and physique was very weird for the Shinganshinians. When she was making her way back to the kitchen entrance she realized a new costumer walked in. So with the brightest smile she walked to the now occupied table with only one person. She took out a little notepad and a wooden pencil which had seen better days.

‘’Good evening sir! What can i-‘’ Alicia was speechless for a moment, accidentally dropping her pencil as she stared at the man.

He was rather tall with golden skin, short brown hair with bangs that reached over his hazel eyes. He was a soldier too, a scout. For many he was a normal soldier, but she knew better.

She had Keith fucking Shadis in front of her, wearing a concerned expression.

‘’Ma’am, are you okay?’’ He asked, his voice much lighter than the one she heard in the anime.

Quickly she shook her head and smiled nervously ‘’Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude you just.. umm…’’ She crouched and picked up the pencil, looking back at him bashfully. ‘’I… admire the scouts?’’ She internally winced at the lie. Well, it wasn’t a total lie.

Keith blinked a few times and smiled with a little bit of red reaching his cheeks ‘’Why, thank you ma’am. We don’t have that many admirers to be honest..’’

Her shame disappeared and huffed lowly ‘’I don’t understand why though. You are all seeking for humanity’s freedom, what’s wrong with that?’’

The brunette man looked at her with surprise ‘’… What’s your name if you don’t mind me asking? I’ve never seen you before.’’

She grinned and winked playfully as she did the usual military salute, being careful to not exaggerate too much the punch on the chest ‘’Alicia Romero at your service.’’

Keith felt the stares and glares of a few tables, making him to suddenly feel nervous ‘’The.. the pleasure is all mine. I’m Keith Shadis by the way, section commander of the Survey Corps.’’

Alicia stared at him in shock, she had completely forgot about that. She always saw him from commander to instructor. ‘’That’s amazing! Well then, section commander, what would you like this evening?’’ She prepared the notepad to start writing.

He blushed slightly ‘’Just a cup of black tea and two blueberry muffins, please.’’

She wrote it down and hummed ‘’I’ll be right back.’’

Practically running, she gave the order to Elias before excusing herself for some air. When she was out of the bar she took a deep shaky breath and sat down as she held her shaking knees.

‘’I ca-can’t fucking believe it.. that was the actual Keith Shadis! He looked so young and hopeful..’’ She said to herself, looking up at the passing clouds. It was a sunny and warm day, if she was in her world right now she would probably grab her bikini and go for a swim, but unfortunately it was considered improper to do it here. ‘’Now that I think about it, wasn’t he sad after Grisha married Carla..?’’ Her brows knitted as she thought about it ‘’..That’s it! If I ever meet Carla I’ll put them together- but wait… that also would mean that Eren wouldn’t be born… ugh fuck!’’ Alicia whined and covered her face with her folded arms.

‘’Darling, are you alright?’’

Alicia immediately recognized Adele’s voice, making her sigh and slowly look up at the worried woman. ‘’Sorry Ada.. is just… ugh, me being stupid.’’

Carefully she sat beside her, putting a hand over her head to carefully brush her fingers in her hair, calming the young woman in an instant ‘’It’s okay sweetheart. Would you like want to talk about it?’’

The brunette stayed silent for a moment before replying ‘’… Have you ever wanted to make everybody happy?’’

‘’Oh, of course, but you must know-‘’

‘’It’s never easy, I know.’’ She groaned and rolled her eyes. When she realized she had interrupted in such a manner she shot the elder an apologetic look.

Adele simply smiled ‘’You’re right. But there would always be someone who tries. Many give up, but others fight with tooth and nail for it. Then, you may succeed.’’

Alicia blinked and finally moved her face away from her arms, sitting straight to look at the other woman better. ‘’Well I guess you’re right. But even that, it also means that somebody else will be unhappy.’’

‘’Unfortunately in this world, if happiness is what you search for, someone must let go of theirs to archive it.’’ 

The brunette hummed and mulled those words inside her mind ‘’I.. I guess you’re right..’’ She whispered mostly to herself. Adele was right, if she wanted to give Shadis a happy ending, Eren must not be born. That would also mean the salvation of millions of lives, but the deaths of more eldians. Or maybe Grisha would find another wife? There’s too many options. She shook her head to prevent a near headache and looked at the other woman with a smile ‘’Thank you for your words, Ada. You always know what to say.’’

She winked ‘’Of course my dear..’’ She softly squeezed her arm and carefully got up, but before leaving she looked down at her ‘’If you don’t mind me asking… why were we having this type of conversation.

‘’…Men.’’

That was enough for Adele, who just nodded with a tiny smirk and walked back inside the bar. Alicia followed her moments later.

She walked close to Shadis’ table, who was still waiting for his order. Quickly she went over to Elias to get the food, being scolded a little bit in the process. Wearing a bright smile she walked back to Shadis ‘’Here ya’ go section commander! Sorry for leaving earlier, I was a little um..’’ She covered her mouth with her free hand in a fist to cough ‘’Happy for some fresh air.’’

The man shook his head ‘’It’s alright, I don’t mind. Everybody needs a break at some point.’’

Alicia’s smile widened as she carefully put down the steaming mug and a plate with three muffins.

Shadis thanked her and took a sip from his mug. He was going to take a bite of his pastries when he realized that the waitress hadn’t left. He raised an eyebrow ‘’Um.. is there something wrong?’’

‘’Oh no! I just wanted to ask you if you could..’’ She gulped nervously, raising the empty tray to try to cover her blushing face ‘’… Tell me about the outside world?’’

Shadis blinked a few times, forgetting he was holding a muffin and snapping back to reality when it fell from his hand to the table. He blushed too and nodded eagerly.. maybe a little bit too eagerly, his neck even hurt. ‘’Of cOuR-‘’ He cleared his throat after his voice broke ‘’I mean… of course! You can um.. sit down.’’

Alicia’s eyes shone even brighter and sat down in front of him, folding her arms and supporting her head with her hands. She waited like an excited child, making Shadis to smile genuinely.

And that’s how they spent their evening, even when the (jealous) people left the establishment, they stayed in their places. Alicia moving only a few times to get more tea for themselves.

Without both knowing, a great friendship flourished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith must be protected.


	3. ' We meet at last. '

Alicia laughed not very lady like as she gulped down the rest of her beer. She practically slammed the mug against the already abused table, getting a few surprised stares from the costumers. Keith laughed along, feeling how his cheeks hurt from smiling so much, being reddish color thanks to the liquor.

They were about their third beer and they literally couldn’t care less about public decency.

‘’I ca-can’t believe they really did that! It’s so disgusting!’’ She wiped a laughter tear away, grinning widely.

Keith chuckled and leaned back in his chair ‘’Can you blame them though? It’s common knowledge, no water, use boiled urine!’’ Alicia grimaced, making roll his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm down and took a sip from his half full beer. ‘’Ah.. I haven’t laughed like that in.. ever!’’

The brunette smiled brightly ‘’I’m glad to hear that. Everybody needs joy in their lives. Especially the oh so brave scouts.’’ She elbowed him playfully.

He grinned and slowly shook his head ‘’I mean it Alicia. These past months you can’t believe how great company you’ve been. Back at the Headquarters everything is always so.. stressing, but I come here for less than 10 minutes and you make laugh more than I did this entire week.’’

The girl couldn’t help it but to smile genuinely, so far her plan of ‘Happiness for all’ was working. ‘’What are friends for, Kei?’’

The man raised an eyebrow ‘’Kei? What are we, five?’’ He snorted taking another gulp from his mug.

She shrugged ‘’I don’t see anything bad with it. It’s just a nickname between friends. You can give me one too!’’ She offered with a wink.

Keith was silent for a moment, possibly lost in his thoughts. This surprised Alicia, making her eyes turn even rounder and smile stretching over her lips.

_‘Oh my God he’s really considering it! I can’t believe I’m really getting a nickname from Keith Shadis, the great-‘_

‘’… Lice….’’

Her expression got stuck as her brightness disappeared with a snap of fingers.

‘’..Ah?’’

‘’Your nickname will be Lice, because of Alicia.’’

‘’…’’

‘’What’s wrong- Hey! HEY! CALM DOWN WOMAN I WAS JUST JOKING!’’ Keith exclaimed as he tried to get her hands away from his throat.

Adele watched the scene from afar, sighing to herself but wearing a tiny smile. She turned back to the costumer, a young woman in her twenties with long balck hair tied in a low pony tail and shining hazel eyes. ‘’I’m sorry ma’am for the ruckus, they’re usually more calm. I guess the liquor got to their heads…’’ She shook her head.

‘’It’s fine I don’t mind.’’ She waved it off as she admired as how Keith was apologizing to a fuming Alicia. The older woman was about to walk away to give the order to her husband when the younger girl stopped her ‘’Umm.. out of curiosity.. do you need more waitresses?’’

Adele blinked and thought about it ‘’Well with one was enough.. but more people come every day and my poor dear is getting a little tired, so yes.’’ She smiled ‘’You’re interested?’’

She nodded in a shy manner ‘’Well.. I want to help my parents with the money, and this place looks perfect.’’

Adele hummed ‘’Very well, then, I will talk to my husband.’’ She nodded to her and was about to walk away once more but stopped in her tracks ‘’I’m sorry I didn’t ask your name!’’

The ravenette simply smiled ‘’Carla, Carla Shelby!’’

Alicia waved goodbye to Keith who was still caressing his poor throat. ‘’Tch.. a scout and can’t even stand the hands of a woman.’’ She rolled her eyes and snorted to herself as she took a broom and cleaned the floor, which was full of dirt and peanut shells, between more disgusting things that made her nose twitch.

‘’Ali, come here please!’’ Adele shouted from the kitchen. The brunette quickly left the room, walking towards the room as she adjusted her unruly hair along her band.

‘’Yes Ada, what’s wrong?’’ She asked gently, slightly afraid of being scolded after the little fight she had with Shadis.

But to her great surprise the woman was smiling and telling her to come closer. Alicia raised an eyebrow and looked at Elias, who shrugged, not knowing the situation either.

‘’I have great news! We’ll be getting another waitress!’’ The ravenette exclaimed with a bright smile. Both her husband and Alicia looked at each other in shock.

‘’Another waitress-? I’m sorry is this because I keep ordering beer when Kei comes? He pays for it though!’’ She said with slight panic.

Adele chuckles and shakes her head ‘’No honey, it’s not that, don’t worry! It’s just that this very beautiful girl needs a job, and since we’re getting more and more costumers with the time, I thought it would be nice, so you also don’t stress that much.’’ She explains as she takes off the apron that rested on her hips. It was closing time after all.

‘’Well, it sounds like a good idea..’’ Elias mumbled, scratching the little stubble he was growing. ‘’But are you sure we can give her full payment?’’

She waves it off as if it wasn’t that important ‘’I know we can manage!’’

While the married couple discussed the salary of their new waitress, Alicia was too into her thoughts about this new girl. It must be the one she was thinking of. She sighed with a tiny smile ‘’I hope this plan doesn’t fuck me up..’’

‘’Plan? What plan?’’ Adele asked, finally giving her attention.

Alicia shook her head and put a hand over her shoulder ‘’Let’s just go home, Ada. I promised you to teach you how to make ‘French Toast’ remember?’’

The woman’s eyes shone as bright as the stars at the mention of a potential new recipe for their menu. She smiled and passed her arm under her husband’s arm, all three walking out of the establishment.

Two days later, Alicia was working as usual; taking food to the tables and offering kind smiles to all the costumers, instantly charming them. In these days Keith didn’t come, but she understood the reason behind it, they would have an expedition soon and he couldn’t go partying around.

‘’I’ll be right back with your orders.’’ She smiled at a young couple and walked away. The boy looked at her go with a stupid smile, getting elbowed harshly from part of his girlfriend. She walked to the kitchen and gave the orders to Elias, who smiled tiredly at her. She took a deep breath and looked beside her, where Adele was counting the money. ‘’Today is a very busy day, isn’t it? I barely can feel my arms.. Do you think this girl will show up?’’

Adele hummed as she put the counted coins in a metal box. Then she looked at the blue-eyed waitress ‘’I hope so darling.’’

And like on cue the same woman that talked to Adele came running. She was wearing a short sleeved white shirt with a skirt of the same color. While on her chest she had a red leather vest. ‘’So-Sorry! My horse decided to not cooperate today.’’ She said with a bashful expression.

The older woman simply chuckled ‘’It’s okay, don’t worry. All the orders have been taken. You just have to help Alicia with giving the orders.’’ Carla nodded and smiled at the brunette, who was staring at her with an agape mouth and round eyes. Carla’s smile turned a little nervous.

‘’I’m sorry, is there something wrong?’’

‘’…Huh?’’ Alicia blinked, realizing how stupid she looked. Her face turned a beet red and she stuttered ‘’Oh! So-Sorry! Is just that.. that you umm..’’ _‘Look fucking exactly like your future son-‘ ‘’_ …So pretty!’’

Carla blushed as well and tucked a few strands behind her ear ‘’Thank you.. you’re very pretty too!’’

Adele watched their interaction with a smile. She then clapped, bringing their attention to her ‘’Sorry, but you two will have time to talk later one, alright?’’ Both nodded, interchanging another smile and then getting to work.

Thanks to Carla’s addition, giving the food to the costumers was much faster, and even in her first day she got lots of tips from the frequent men. So when their shift ended, Adele gave them a break (which they took gladly), and together went outside to admire the darkening sky.

‘’Good job today, Lala.’’ Alicia complimented as she took off her band to wipe away the rest of sweat and brush her curls with her fingers.

The black-haired woman was about to thank her and compliment her when she realized the last word that she said ‘’...Lala?’’ She asked confused.

‘’Uh? Yeah! It’s your nickname. I hate saying whole names, it always sounds like I’m grounding you or something.’’ She shrugs as she takes out a metal pack from one of the pockets of her apron. She opens it and grabs a cigarette, lighting it up with a tiny stick she found on the floor. She offers one to Carla but she declines.

Carla hums and looks up at the passing clouds. Slowly a smile stretched on her lips ‘’I like it. How should I call you then?’’ She shrugs and stares at her, waiting. ‘’Hm.. I can’t think of anything to be honest. What about just Ali?’’

Alicia grins ‘’Simple, but I like it.’’ She takes a drag out of her cigarette, exhaling a moment later and admiring the smoke coming out of her lips. ‘’I hope we can be good friends, _Lala_.’’

‘’I hope so too, _Ali_.’’

Both looked at each other with wide smiles and laughed.

It was early in the morning in the old couple’s residence (that after three months Alicia learned their last names were Thomsen) when she realized something that made her head spin; without even noticing, two years passed. In which her friendship with Keith and Carla grew stronger and stronger with the days passing. It was finally the year 832, in which it would change Paradis Island forever.

‘’Darling, are you okay? You look troubled.’’ Adele asked concerned, putting a hand over her shoulder to gain her attention.

The brunette finally snapped from her thoughts, giving Adele a sheepish smile ‘’Sorry ma, I was just.. Reminiscing from when pa found me.’’ She put her hand over the other woman’s.

That was another relationship that grew strong. She passed from being a mere stranger, to their employee, to their adoptive daughter. She spent so much time under their roof, exchanging so many good days together that sometimes she would mistake them as her parents, but that didn’t bother them. It actually was very well received, and since that day she referred to them as her parents. She obviously hadn’t forgotten about her real ones, but they were so far away in every sense that she didn’t even bother on thinking about them.

‘’Hm.. are you sure is that all?’’ Alicia nodded and smile just to reassure the woman. She sighs and kisses the brunette’s temple ‘’Alright, hurry up darling. Remember today is Keith’s expedition-‘’

‘’Oh MY GOD HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT IT?!’’ She exclaims with her eyes wide. She kisses Adele’s cheek and runs away, hearing her laugh behind her.

When she opened the door she almost clashed against Elias. He looked at her in surprise

‘’Are you okay, love? Why are you in such a hurry-?’’ He was immediately interrupted by a nervous Alicia.

‘’Sorry pa! But today is Kei’s expedition and I have to say bye!’’ She kisses the man’s cheek and runs away, doing her absolute best to arrive as fast as possible. ‘’I’LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER AT THE BAR!’’ She exclaimed to a point where they could still hear.

She digs her heels against the stony ground, quickly spotting the crowds to say their goodbyes to the scouts and family members. A few were crying, knowing that their children, brothers and sisters might not come back, while others were optimist and cheered them on. Among the crowd she found Carla, who spotted her too and waved. Alicia smiled and rushed to her side. When she got to her she breathed heavily, putting a hand on her hip and the other on her heart, feeling it beating like she ran a marathon, which she kind of did.

‘’Did.. did I arrive too late..?’’ She wheezed, looking at the scouts to try and find Keith.

Carla shook her head ‘’You’re right on time.’’ She then pinched her arm with no mercy, making her friend yelp and frown at her.

‘’Wha.. what was that for?!’’

‘’For sleeping late, dummie! Keith really thought you wouldn’t come.’’ She huffed as she crossed her arms, staring at her like a disappointed mother.

Alicia rolled her eyes ‘’Oh shush! I’m here anyways.’’ She kept on searching with her eyes, finding him on his horse and fidgeting with the reins. She smiles and jumps while exclaiming his name. Many people turned to see her, but she didn’t care, Carla did though, her face was pink and smiling nervously.

Shadis noticed her and grinned. He turned to a man next to him, telling him something and making him nod, he must be the commander. Keith then moved his chestnut mare towards his dear friends. ‘’I thought you wouldn’t come.’’

‘’Aw come on, Kei! You must now by now I would never miss one of your expeditions.’’ Alicia pouted. Keith simply rolled his eyes and smiled to them, but the brunette knew better, she knew that smile wasn’t for her but to the ravenette by her side.

‘’I know. Ever since we met you always come, even dragging poor Carla along.’’ Alicia gasped in mock offence.

‘’Excuse you! I never dragged Lala! Right sunshine?!’’ She looked at her friend, who instantly looked away. Her mouth flew open ‘’Betrayed by one of my best friends!’’ She wailed, hugging the neck of Keith’s horse, which was startled by a moment.

Both Carla and Keith looked at each other and laughed. Then someone shouted Keith’s name, making him turn around and sigh.

‘’It’s time…’’ He mumbled. Alicia sobered up immediately and looked up at him with an encouraging smile.

‘’Hey, everything will be okay.’’ She said as she gently put a hand over his.

Keith smiled, but it looked fake. Carla then stepped up, putting her hand over her friends’. ‘’Yes Keith, worry not, you’re a very capable soldier, I know you’ll come in one piece!’’

‘’It’s not just me that i would like to come back in one piece…’’ He mumbled to himself, but Alicia heard clearly. She pursed her lips and gently squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

‘’Section Commander please hurry, the doors are being opened!’’

‘’ONE MOMENT!’’ He yelled to the soldier before looking down at his two female friends. With lumps on their throats they made a group hug, squeezing themselves to reassure the other.

Alicia knew he would come back, but ever since she came here to change futures, she was concerned for her friend’s safety, ‘’…Come back you asshole. When you do I will wait for you with cold ale and your favorite muffins…’’

Keith chuckled as they separated ‘’You promise?’’

‘’Has she ever broken a promise?’’ Carla said with a grin, even though her eyes watered.

Keith shook his head and waved, making his way back to the formation beside his superior.

The two women held each other as they saw their dear friend gallop outside Wall Maria towards titan territory.

‘’…Let’s just go.. we need a good cup of tea.’’ Alicia mumbled to the ravenette, who simply nodded thanks to the uncomfortable knot inside her throat.

And like that the crowd disappeared, praying to whatever deity for their relatives and friends to come back unharmed.

Eight hours passed and both Carla and Alicia were still working. They smiled but those bright grins and laughs were all fake, they were always like this after Keith left the walls, dreading that he would come back in a wagon between corpses.

Adele noticed this and sighed, approaching them and putting her hands over their shoulders, gaining their attention.

‘’Ma, what’s wrong?’’ The brunette asked, softly squeezing the older woman’s hand with a little grin.

‘’You two don’t have to lie to me, I know how you feel.’’ She said with a gentle expression, causing the two other women to slowly falter. Carla’s eyes watered and looked down to hide her pained expression to her boss and friend.

‘’…Sorry ma, is just… I feel like in every expedition fewer soldiers come back…’’ Alicia mumbled as she felt an uncomfortable knot forming inside her throat.

‘’I see.. but Keith is a very capable soldier, you know that, right?’’

‘’We know, but the titans can't distinguish between them. For those monsters we’re just.. food.’’ Even though she knew the real reason of their origins, living here made her feel just like the rest of the population.

Adele stared at her with sadness. She brushes her, now shoulder length curly hair, with her fingers. ‘’Would you two like to have the day off?’’

The waitresses stared at her with surprise.

‘’Not for me.’’ Alicia said with a defeated expression.

‘’Darling, you need to rest-‘’

‘’No, ma. I’m going to wait for Kei. And after all, you can’t just tell your two only waitresses to just leave, y’know?’’ She gave her a taunting smirk, then put a hand over Carla’s shoulder. ‘’You, on the other side, should go home, I’ll cover ya’.’’

The black-haired woman opened her mouth to deny her offer, but she knew better. She sighed ‘’I guess I need the day off.. But! As soon as they’re back, you come and get me, alright?’’ She pointed a finger to the taller.

She nodded ‘’Of course, but go now with your parents and take a nap.’’ The other nodded with another sigh and hugged her. Alicia kissed the top of Carla’s head ‘’It’s all going to be okay, Lala, you’ll see.’’

Adele carefully took Carla’s hand and accompanied her to the exit with Alicia watching them go.

She took a deep breath and continued working to keep her mind off Keith’s wellbeing. It was in the evening when she recognized certain brunette walking in the establishment while talking to somebody else.

Alicia’s breath hitched as she stared at her, thankfully alive, friend. He sat down along with the other man and looked around for one of the waitresses. Quickly he rushed to his side and almost tackled him with a hug.

‘’Kei you son of a-! You- You are alive!’’ She exclaimed with pure joy on her tone, feeling a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Keith was startled at first, but when he realized who it was he couldn’t help it but to smile and hug her back ‘’I’m fine, Ali. I told you I would be okay, didn’t I?’’

She snorts and wipes away her tears with the palm of her hand ‘’You did.’’ She gives him the brightest smile she could offer. But then she realized that he wasn’t alone and looked at the other man, her smile turning slightly sour.

Grisha Jeager was looking at them slightly uncomfortable while wearing a nervous smile.

Keith noticed this too and blushed, slowly pushing Alicia away and clearing his throat ‘’I-I am sorry, Grisha, is just that women are so sensitive you know-?’’ He immediately got smacked from the back of the head, making him yelp. As he rubbed the affected zone he looked up at the brunette waitress, who was glaring down at him while crossing her arms.

‘’Sensitive, huh?’’ He smiled nervously ‘’You little fucker! You know how it is to wait for your best friend to come back from a land infested of titans?!’’ She yelled in rage, gaining a few looks from the costumers.

The man gulped and lowered his head.

‘’Ah.. I apologize! He stayed a little later than usual for me-‘’

‘’Did I ask though?’’ Alicia glared too at Grisha, who gulped as well and tried to make himself look smaller.

Keith sighed ‘’I’m sorry, Ali, seriously. My commander told me to look into Grisha, as he was found outside the walls without memories..’’

Alicia feigned surprise and softened her expression, now looking at the other man with a sheepish smile ‘’Sorry for talking to you like that. I hope you can forgive me…’’

Grisha shook his head and sat straighter ‘’It’s fine, I understand. Your boyfriend was kind enough to take me here and pay for my food-‘’ Keith chocked on his spit while the waitress looked unimpressed.

‘’Boyfriend? Yeah… no. He’s not my type, we’re just friends. And he likes someone else anyways.’’ She said with a grin, elbowing her friend on the side, making him blush and grumble.

‘’Oh, my bad then! The name’s Grisha Jeager.’’ He offered her a kind smile.

‘ _…Fuck he’s kinda pretty._ ’ Alicia thought as she tried to prevent herself from blushing. She clears her throat and smiles back.

‘’My name’s Alicia Romero, and funnily enough, Jeager, the same happened to me two years ago.’’ His eyes widened.

‘’I’m sorry to hear that-‘’

‘’Nah, it’s fine! You get accustomed with it.’’ She shrugs and finally takes out a little notepad from her apron, while she removes her pencil from behind her ear. ‘’Anyways, what do you want to eat?’’

He blinks in surprise ‘’Umm.. shouldn’t you ask mister Shadis first?’’

Keith shakes his head ‘’I come here almost all the time, she knows my orders by heart.’’

‘’Yup! They are tattooed on my mind-‘’ She quickly realizes what she said, making her panic internally as Grisha narrows his eyes for a moment. ‘’Sorry I mean carved! Ah.. sometimes these weird words slip out of my mouth.’’ She chuckled shakily.

‘ _GOD I’M A FUCKING IDIOT!_ ’ Alicia yelled at herself internally, feeling a tiny drop of sweat slide down her temple. She cleared her throat and got on position to start writing.

‘’… Just a cup of tea, please.’’ The long-haired man says as he intertwines his fingers over the table.

‘’Just that? Come on Grisha, I told you I would pay!’’ Keith says with a smirk and looks up at Alicia ‘’Bring him two muffins, blueberry.’’ She nods and writes it down.

‘’I’ll be right back, gentlemen!’’ She winks at them and walks away.

The men watched her go, especially Grisha. He was watching every move.

‘’…Don’t mind me asking but.. what’s her story?’’ He asked without taking his eyes out of her.

‘’Huh? Why do you ask?’’ Keith raised an eyebrow ‘’You recognize her before losing your memories?’’ The other man shook his head.

‘’No just curiosity. Maybe we could help each other.’’ He lied with a hopeful smile. Keith hums and looks at Alicia for a moment before nodding.

‘’I don’t know to be honest.. but the owners of this bar, Adele and Elias, found her two years ago in the streets, half naked with one of the strangest pair of undergarments. They took her home and when she woke up she was terrified, lost every memory except her name. She’s with them ever since, and they practically adopted her.’’ He shrugs. ‘’From my side I met her a few months later after she appeared. I liked her from the beginning. Curious as a cat, asking about the outside world.’’ He explained with a faint grin.

‘’I.. see. I hope she can get her memories back, just like me.’’ Grisha mumbled, finally turning his gaze over the people around him. Keith simply hummed as they both waited.

Minutes later Alicia came back with their orders, giving them to the men. They had basically the same order except that Keith had a little cup with fresh cold milk.

‘’Hope you two like it! The milk just came from Marshall’s- It’s one of the best milk farms in Wall Maria, by the way.’’ She explained to Grisha before he asked. He nodded and took a sip from his cup, recoiling visibly at how hot it was. He coughed a little and stuck his tongue out for a moment. But as soon as he felt pain it disappeared.

‘’Ah.. it tastes amazing, thank you miss Romero.’’ He thanked her as his posture finally relaxed ever since he stepped a foot inside of the bar.

‘’Glad to hear that! And please, just call me Alicia.’’

As she was walking away Grisha heard something that almost made throw away his cup and spit on everything while his mind raced like a horse.

‘’Ah, Zeke really takes after his father…’’

How did this waitress in the middle of a brainwashed island knew about the name of his only son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good stuff is about to come ladies and gentlemen!


End file.
